


Descendants A Story Of Roses.

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every family starts somewhere as does every organization Artorius 'Rose' Pendragon was the first Huntsman, and first notable member of the now Rose family. And to think it all started with a priest a bunch of knight and a god, well and a dragon there's always a dragon. Not really about Artorius so much as it is about the Huntsman and how they started.





	

Approaching was small group of men numbering somewhere between five and eight to two guards, one of whom was hailing the man who seemed to be the leader of the group over to him.

 

“It was a long hard journey, more than it should have been.” The guard nods, these were trying times after all.

 

A second man poked his head around the first. “Aye, the biggest issue used to be time, and wolves, always the damn wolves...” And yet another man spoke up from behind him.

 

“But these demons? Something else entirely, look like wolves, act like wolves, but they sure as hell aren’t!”

 

The first man turned to his companions. “Hush you two.” Shaking his head as he looks back to the guard. “Sir Artorius Pendragon, here to see the High priest.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The halls of the church were quite beautiful this time of year, peaceful too… a shame it would not last.

 

“Why have you come to see me my child?” The rotund priests voice carried despite their obvious quietness.

 

”I have come seeking the blessing of the gods, _if_ you would allow me that is.” The man hummed to himself for a brief moment looking Artorius up and down a few times before speaking once again.

 

“I am _unsure_ if that would be wise, allow me to speak to my brothers for but moment Sir…ah forgive me I am unaware of your name, would you mind?”

 

The knight did not hesitate for a single moment. “Artorius Pend-” The quiet of the church was disturbed by yelling and the howls of wolves. “I understand your caution your Holiness but without the gods help… we’re tired as it is, _no one_ would escape!”

 

The tone of urgency deep in Artorius’s voice. After all, what could the priests do that a group of knights could not?

 

The priest could only widen his eyes in fear as the howling came ever closer… and a new sound, something neither the pair of men had ever heard before. Not unlike a roar from a beast of legend but something seemed…off about it?

The roar was distant but still loud, loud enough to scare the few priests that had not already hidden away in cupboard somewhere anyways...

 

“R-right this way Sir.” Artorius followed after the High priest at a less than ‘leisurely’ pace matching speed with him quite easily… even with his armor, was now really the time to move slowly?

 

The sound the demons desperately trying to breach down the door, the sounds of the men trying to stop them echoed down the halls of the church. “Not to sound rude or anything but for the love of the gods can you move faster than this!”

The priest gave a small squeak at the sudden hostility from the knight before (intelligently) speeding up quite significantly.

“Sorry sorry.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite daft in hindsight of Artorius _not_ to think that perhaps specifying _which gods_ was a good idea _before_ the demons were attacking. “No not Artemis… Th-The Brothers! Life and death, creation and destruction!?” The priest gave a simple click of his tongue.

“Ah, yes The Brothers… probably should have started there really.”

Needless to say the knight was becoming increasingly tired of the High priest.

 

“Here we are the shrine of The Brothers! Eh, just one last question dear Sir?” The priest turned on his heel to look at Artorius who, for lack of better word, was glaring quite intensely at him. “What now?”

 

“Creation or destruction?” He… he hadn’t thought about _which_ brother he should ask.

Surely creation lover of all things humanity would be best right?

Surely destruction had made the demons he sought to kill to begin with with?

But isn’t that _why_ he _should_ ask destruction? He would use the blessing to kill his own creations but… wouldn’t he _love_ that?

Creation _did_ abhor violence of all forms so perhaps...

he was already in favor with destruction?

He _was_ a knight he had _destroyed_ more than he had ever _created_. With one last thought of affirmation he began to speak.

 

“Destruction.” No sooner had Artorius pronounced the last syllable one of the demons made it’s presence known, _very_ well known. The priest jumping as Artorius drew his sword.

“If you could protect me for a moment while I commune with the gods dear Sir?”

Artorius merely gave a small ‘hmm’ in acknowledgment preparing himself for the beast that was _bounding_ it’s towards him. (at an _a_ _mazing_ pace he might add)

 

“Why do you bother me?” The priest knelt down bowing his head as he did. **“** I ask for your help oh great one, a blessing for the good Sir, Artorius! **”**

A period of silence, well silence from the god and priest anyway, No doubt Artorius could have taken his pesky fight for his life elsewhere but…

“And why would I do that?”

 

The priest could feel something bearing down upon him cold and heavy the touch of an unhappy god...

“W-well Artorius would no doubt use this blessing of your to it’s fullest!”

Relative silence once again, hopefully destruction was considering giving the blessing? He could only hope so anyways…

 

“Hmm… perhaps if I had a sacrifice, I would be more inclined to helping you?” One loud deathrattle later Artorius came to his side.

“I’ll kill a small army of these demons, if _you_ give _me_ the power _to do so!"_

The priest had thought about making some snide comment vaguely along the lines of

‘You’re a braver man I’

but had stopped himself short, he _was_ the one with the sword after all…

“Truly? You believe you could do so, even with a _dragon_ to their army? Now this… this I must see for myself!”

Artorius, for what’s worth truly was braver than himself, stronger as well, but a dragon?The rumors about knights being all brawn must be true after all!

 

“Close your eyes mortal concentrate on my voice and nothing else, not even the pain.”

Artorius did as instructed before he started… glowing? Humans can not glow! Just what was destruction blessing him with? _Godhood?_ Could he even bestow such a thing?

 

“For it is in passing that you will achieve immortality. Through this, you become a harbinger of death and battle to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my honor; name you the first huntsman. _Provided_ you live through the hoard of monsters anyway.”

 

The glow had passed not moment before the ‘First Huntsman’ had collapsed into a rather _unimpressive_ heap on the floor.

“By the gods are you alright!?”

 

Before the priest could offer him help he had jumped to his feet in an instant, which was rather _amazing_ given the armor.

(Though he couldn’t help but notice he didn’t wear a large amount to _begin_ with)

“Better than _ever_...”

If there was anything else coming after that it was rather quickly stopped by the sound of a large bell, who was ringing it now of all times?

“Go forth my Huntsman kill! On a different note what bell is currently ringing little priest?”

 

He didn’t understand why a god would bother with such useless information but it couldn’t hurt to tell him could it?

“The Rose bell I believe, it’s about the right time for it.” He could hear the god ‘hmm’ to himself.

 

“That will have to do I suppose, Rose! My Huntsman kill the dragon as proof that you deserve this blessing. Or die, I win either way really.”

Artorius seemed surprisingly not surprised that a god had just _decided_ to rename him, he was beginning to think the man could take _anything_ in stride!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been an odd day for Ar-Rose an odd day for Rose. He could feel the _power_ coursing through him and it was _amazing_ he held true to his promise of killing a small army, perhaps overdone it really…

 

Now he just had to slay the dragon before him.

“Bad day to be a dragon I suppose...” His voice _almost_ filled with empathy, for who would stand in the way a Huntsman?

He slowly walked towards the large beast, bit more of a casual pace than should’ve been.

The dragon would be the first of the larger monsters he would seek out…

What would destruction make next? It didn’t matter really he _would_ kill it.

 

“Guess I’m a defender of humanity now, just the _first_ one though.” There will be more he would make sure of that, _wherever_ these vile demons can be found and in whatever form he _will_ hunt, that was a Huntsman’s pact, to hunt that which has been the first _real_ threat to humanity in years.

 

“Need a proper name though… maybe save that one for another day.”


End file.
